dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kitami Toshiyuki
Perfil thumb|270px|Kitami Toshiyuki * Nombre: 北見敏之 / Kitami Toshiyuki * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón. * Estatura: 176cm * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Signo zodiacal chino: Conejo * Agencia: Artist United Agency Dramas *Chou no Rikigaku: Satsujin Bunsekihan (WOWOW, 2019) *Shinhannin (WOWOW, 2018) *Suisho no Kodo (WOWOW, 2016) *Stone's Cocoon (WOWOW, 2015) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Ikitai Tasuketai (NHK, 2014) *Border (TV Asahi, 2014) *Chi no Wadachi (WOWOW, 2014) *Nanatsu no Kaigi (NHK, 2013) *Yoidore Kotoji (NHK BS Premium, 2013) *Doubles (TV Asahi, 2013, ep5) *Iryu Sosa 3 (TV Asahi, 2013, ep4) *dinner (Fuji TV, 2013, ep4) *Double Face (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) *Beginners! (TBS, 2012, ep8) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, historia 5) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012, ep2) *Omiya-san 9 (TV Asahi, 2012, ep7) *Good Life~Arigato,Papa. Sayonara~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Perfect Report (Fuji TV, 2010, ep7) *Second Virgin (NHK, 2010) *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010, ep11) *Naka nai to Kimeta Hi (Fuji TV, 2010, SP) *Hancho 2 (TBS, 2010, ep9-10) *Ryoma Den (NHK, 2010) *Smile (TBS, 2009) *Senryokugai Tsukoku (WOWOW, 2009) *Chojin Utada (WOWOW, 2009) *Oh! My Girl!! (NTV, 2008, ep5-6,8-9) *Boshi (NHK, 2008) *Code Blue (Fuji TV, 2008, ep6) *Natsukoi (TBS, 2008) *Last Friends (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 2 (TV Asahi, 2008, ep8) *Kurama Tengu (NHK, 2008, ep4-5) *Swan no Baka (Fuji TV, 2007, ep5) *Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007, ep130-132) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006, ep1,3,4) *Beni no Monsho (TV Tokai, 2006) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003, ep8-10) *Star no Koi (Fuji TV, 2001) *Labyrinth (NTV, 1999) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Fuji TV, 1998, ep11-12) *Shouri no Megami (Fuji TV, 1996) *Natsu-iro no Album (TBS, 1990) Películas *Hitsuji no Ki (2018) *Satoshi no Seishun (2016) *Shinkiro no Fune (2016) *Hana's Miso Soup (2015) *Black Dawn (2012) *Second Virginity (2011) *The Legacy of the Sun (2011) *Wandering Home (2010) *Genkai in a Black Company (2009) *Noriben: The Recipe for Fortune (2009) *The Harimaya Bridge (2009) *Carried on a Sea Breeze (2009) *Nightmare Detective 2 (2008) *Kodomo no Kodomo (2008) *Tokyo! (2008) *Echo of Silence (2008) *After School (2008) *Kagehinata ni Saku (2008) *I Just Didn't Do It (2007) *Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) *LoveDeath (2006) *Masked Rider: The First (2005) *Berna (2005) *Indian Summer (2005) *Synesthesia (2005) *Longinus (2004) *Kamachi (2004) *Fireflies: River of Light (2003) *Suicide Club (2002) *Bastoni: The Stick Handlers (2002) *The Guys from Paradise (2001) *Sunflower (2000) *Firefly (2000) *Swallowtail Butterfly (1996) *Heat After Dark (1996) *Another Lonely Hitman (1995) *Heisei Musekinin-ikka: Tokyo de luxe (1995) *The Wicked Reporter (1993) *Love Bites Back (1988) *Koko Kyoshi: Seijuku (1985) *Joshidai-ryo vs Kango Gakuen-ryo (1984) *Mika Madoka: Yubi o Nurasu onna (1984) *Nawa shimai: Kimyona Kajitsu (1984) *Nozoki (1983) *Karuizawa Fujin (1982) *Kyabare Nikki (1982) *Onna Kyoshi 10 (1982) *Chijoku no Heya (1982) *Yami ni Dakarete (1982) *Tenshi no Harawata 4 (1981) *Crazed Fruit (1981) *Mitsuryo-zuma: Oku no Uzuki (1981) *Kairaku gakuen: Kinjirareta Asobi (1980) *Sasurai no Koibito: Memai (1978) Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Daum Movie *Baidu Baike Galería Kitami_Toshiyuki01.jpg Categoría:JActor